A Recipe for Disaster
by Miran-chan
Summary: "So many surfaces, so little time..." is what Beauty tells the Beast. And regardless of how well you plan, magic always has a way of extracting the way in the most embarrassing of ways, including using your imagination and manga against you. VERY publicly. Set in the Princess Frog universe, some time after 'Hook vs Technology', with a large doze of Rumbelle and a side of madness.


**A recipe for disaster**

**This was a MAD, MAD, MAD cross over that entered my brain. I blame Worryingly Innocent and her ability to make me think of one shots. AND THEN ENCOURAGING THEM. Set in my Frog Princess of the Deathlands side universe, and posted for your enjoyment as a present for the OUAT return. **

Ever since Killian had settled into a life with the Charmings and relationship with Emma, Mira found that she no longer had to hide from the town folk. She could interact freely, without worrying about Regina or Rumple or Blue having issues and attacking her.

Which is why she found herself in Belle's library, introducing her to the wonderful world of manga.

"The pictures are so detailed, and well-drawn! You say that this is done using only ink and a pen?"

"Almost. Artists do use things like toner sheets and a few have switched to using a computer, but mostly it is done with just ink."

"Amazing. And the plot is really complete too."

"The anime is not as good as the actual draws manga, but it has more of a detailed background."

"What's an anime?"

"Oh Belle, you are in for a treat." And with that Mira ran off to fetch her laptop.

* * *

Belle had come home to find Rumple in the basement, tinkering around with some sort of potions. He interrupted his work to fetch his cane and walk over to her, enveloping her in his arms and kissing her.

The kiss, which started off as sweet and gentle, slowly turned possessive and very soon Belle was blushing. After all, since Regina had activate her Lacey memories, she was no stranger to intimate pleasure, but her Enchanted Forest upbringing still made her feel like it was something she should not have been doing.

That argument went out of the basement pretty quickly, as Rumple told her exactly what he wanted to do to her. She had never expected a spinning wheel to provide as much support as it did.

When moonlight found them on the bench, spent, sometime later, Belle lay on top of Rumple, drawing lazy circles on his hip and she found herself murmuring: " I wish we could go on like that for ever."

She could feel Gold shift under her, eyebrows raised slightly. "And pray tell, what do you mean by that, my dear?"

Belle blushed again, suddenly fully aware that she was naked, and buried her face in her lover's shoulder. "You'll think it's silly."

"Au contraire, my love. I am simply intrigued by your suggestion."

She slapped him lightly on the chest. "You are getting to be almost as bad as Killian. Half the time I think that Emma wants to kill him in public." The look on his face didn't go away. "Fine. Well, it's not like we can go again, and again and again. Not without magic, and I am pretty sure that the price would be too high for something so small."

Now Rumple looked a little apprehensive. "Belle, are you not satisfied? Am I doing something wrong?"

She shook her head. "Well, no. I really love you, all of you. Every moment with you is precious. And I am very happy. In EVERY aspect of our relationship."

"So what is the problem?"

Belle raised herself up on an elbow to look straight at Rumple.

"So many surfaces in this house. So little time."

The look that Gold returned was almost feral. "I am sure that I can come up with something."

* * *

"Belle, I have something."

Belle looked up, still distracted by her manga. Mira had lent her several volumes of her story, and now, two days later, she was almost finished. Her uncomprehending gaze made Rumple chuckle.

"I have something that can make what you wanted possible. With a very small price to pay."

Intigued, the brunette sat up.

"I have this potion. If we both drink it, our daydreams can come real." There was a twinkle in his eyes. "We can cover as many surfaces in this house and Storybrooke as you wish."

"What's the price? Oh, don't look at me like that, Rumple. Magic always comes with a price."

The man considered her words. "Well, any injury will carry over to the real world, and we may be incredibly hungry when we wake up, but that is actually it."

Belle smiled after a moment. "Then what are we waiting for."

They drank the potion just as they were getting ready for bed.

* * *

"Well, it seemed to have worked."

Belle was very aware that she was asleep and dreaming. It was not everyday that the world appeared to be in hazy Technicolor, swirling at the edges of her vision.

Rumplestiltskin was there with her. And he was there in all of his sparkly glory.

"Anything you want to tell me, dearie?"

Belle blushed, yet again. Clearly, she must have had some sort of preference for men in tight leather and glitter. Instead of replying, she reached up, pulled her lover's face down to her level and proceeded to kiss him, her hands going to her chest and starting to unsnap the fastenings that held his vest together.

"What is this place?"

THAT was most certainly NOT her or Rumple.

They broke apart, suddenly conscious of themselves.

Emma and Mary Margaret were standing on the other end of hallway, looking around them, clearly confused.

A second later, Regina appeared beside them.

Belle just gaped, her mouth open wide.

"Snow, Emma! How did you get here?"

Belle turned. From a doorway, she could see a redhead come in with, wait a minute, MULAN?

"Mulan, Aurora, what are you doing here?"

The sleeping princess threw her arms around her friends before replying. "Not sure. Both of us awoke in the Dream world, and came down a corridor to here. Would you happen to know where 'here' is?"

Ruby chose that moment to pop up right next to Gold, on all fours. Suddenly becoming aware that she was not entirely alone in her sleep, she straightened up.

"Now, Rumple Von Bloody Stiltskin, would you mind telling us exactly what you have done to bring us into you…" there was a pregnant pause, "dreams of an illicit nature with Miss French here?"

Everyone turned to see Mira walk towards them, Killian some distance behind her.

If looks could kill, Rumplestilskin would be dead.

"I may have created a dream potion. I can honestly say that I was intended to only include myself and Belle here."

Mira face palmed. "Who is the anchor of the spell?"

Rumple pointed his finger at Belle.

"Belle, what was the last thing that you remember thinking before going to sleep?"

All eyes were on Belle now. The eight women and a pirate all had their gazes transfixed on her.

"That manga you lent me?"

Mira went even paler than she usually was, her eyes going wide. Regina turned to the Deathlands princess. "Do you know what this means?"

"It means, Regina, that we are stuck in a Sailor Moon fantasy, and our only way out is probably to defeat some monster."

"WHAT?"

"Hey, don't kill the messenger! I suggest we go outside and find this potential threat. I have no desire to end up stuck here indefinitely."

With that, she marched out. After a moment's hesitation, the other occupants of the dream followed, with Killian leaning over to Emma and whispering, "What in the world is Sailor Moon?"

* * *

It didn't take them long to find the threat. A large, purple cloud was hovering over the diner.

Approaching it, however, was another matter.

The first time Ruby tried, she ended up almost struck by lightning. Emma's gun and Snow's magically appearing bow and arrows caused no damage to the hovering mass.

Mira shook her head. "We better transform, everyone. Rumple, Killi, stay back.

Before anyone could question what the woman meant by transform, she lifted her hand up into the air.

"Saturn Crystal Power, Make UP!"

A moment later in her place stood a confident woman, purple boots laced up to her knees, in a sailor uniform with purple trim, flower shaped sleeves and a VERY short skirt.

"Dammit. I hate purple."

The woman who was obviously Mira turned to the others and said. "Well? Go on. Raise your hand and just let the words come to you."

Belle raised her hand, feeling stupid. A second later, she heard her own voice shout out: "Mercury Crystal Power, Make UP!"

A layer of what felt like warm water enveloped her and then receded just as quickly, leaving her in a light blue outfit.

"Why the hell do I have pig tails?"

Belle surveyed the women.

Aurora and Mulan had become Sailor Neptune and Uranus respectively. Regina now wore the red fuku of Sailor Mars. Ruby and Mary Margaret were Jupiter and Venus.

Emma wore the tricolour fuku of Sailor Moon.

And her pig tails.

Mira chose that moment to interrupt. "Excellent. We are all assembled. How, lets use out powers to condense that cloud and defeat it." The woman shouldered her glaive and smiled for the first time since their adventure started.

* * *

The plan had been simple. Saturn would provide a barrier between the Senshi and the others would use their attacks to confidence the cloud from different sides.

When Regina queried why Mira was hiding behind them, the woman simply fixed the ex-Evil Queen with a stare, and explained just what she could do with the glaive and why ending the universes was NOT a good idea. And the best way to avoid that was to ensure that all Saturn would do is deflect attacks.

At first it worked remarkably well. Mira had slammed the butt of her Glaive into the concrete while shouting "Silent Wall!" A dome shaped barrier came up immediately around them all and the remaining women launched themselves into an attack. Belle was sending off jets of water, Regina was working off her frustration by lobbing fireballs, fire arrows and fire disks, Snow was becoming worryingly proficient with a metal chain and Aurora was using her mirror to predict where the counter attacks would strike next. Everyone was busy and everything was going well.

Until the cloud was about the size of a person.

It began to glow.

And promptly transformed into Cora.

This Cora was clearly NOT Regina's mother. Her skin was a deep purple colour, her eyes a glowing red. She had fangs. And she didn't look happy at being forced to take on a smaller appearance.

So it went for the logical course of action and flew straight at Emma.

Who tripped.

Belle instantly felt guilty. After all, it was her imagination that let her blonde friend become Sailor Moon, and with it, her overactive imagination clearly transferred the anime character's clumsiness.

Several things happened at once.

Emma fell to the ground with a cry.

Killian started running to his fallen girlfriend.

And for no obvious reason what so ever, a rather large rose embedded itself in the Purple Cora's face. The monster immediately stopped it's assault and crashed to the ground, creating an impressive crater.

When the smoke cleared, Emma was no longer on the ground, but in the branches of a nearby tree. With Tuxedo Hook.

Belle heard the sound of Mira groaning behind her, her mind in obvious pain.

Killian was dressed, for the lack of a better work, weirdly. He had Tuxedo Kamen's signature top hat, cane and mask, but instead of cloth, his tuxedo appeared to be made almost entirely of leather.

A whole cape of leather.

Leather boots.

Leather jacket with a silk shirt and tie.

If anyone had thought that he wore a lot of the stuff before, they would probably retract their statement. What he wore now was simply overkill.

The man gently lowered Emma to stand on the branch, saying, "Now Emma. While she's incapacitated!"

Emma nodded, and pulled out a large pink wand out of seemingly nowhere. Aiming it at the fallen monster, she aimed: "Moon Gorgeous Meditation!"

The creature disintegrated in a flash of pink light.

Almost immediately after, everyone found themselves back in their 'normal' attire and the landscape around them began to melt.

"What's happening?" Someone, most likely Mulan shouted.

"I think we are all waking up. And when we do, I am going to make sure this NEVER happens again."

* * *

Belle woken up next to Rumplestiltskin, her body slightly sore. For a moment she just lay there, looking into the face of the man she loved.

The next moment, however, Rumple opened his eyes, fear evident in them.

"They are coming."

It took the brunette only a moment to realise just what he meant. Apparently her dream wasn't entirely a dream.

They had only just managed to pull on some clothes before two clouds solidified at the entrance to their room. The purple one became Regina, the black one Mira. Both looked equally murderous.

"Never again, Rumplestiltskin, are you dragging us into this. Miss Arrow, any sign of the potion?" The redhead nodded, and both of them took off down the stairs.

By the time that Rumple had made it down, the two women had run havoc in his basement lab, destroying any ingredients that he would not be able to replace that were essential in this particular potion.

All in all, the women did an impressive clean up job. He would just have to indulge Belle's fantasies the traditional way. On every actual surface of the house.

* * *

The next day found Mira in the library, plundering it for manga. She ignored all protestations form the librarian, who was promising that she would never ever again drag them into a dream world of animation.

The Princess of the Deathlands ignored all pleas, only muttering, over and over again, "Thank heavens it wasn't Negima." She left two hours later, having found and confiscating every kind of comic, informing Belle that she would return them if the librarian showed that her imagination could be responsible.

It was too bad that she had forgotten about the existence of the internet.

**AN: Yes, I did write a Sailor Moon sort of cross over. Yes, I am crazy. Love me? xx**


End file.
